1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tool for applying a liquid.
2. Description of the Present Art
It is known that there are various types of application tools for applying an adhesive, sealing agent etc. to, for example, a threaded surface on a continuous run of pipe, such as piping for a waterworks or a gas line, etc. For instance, there is a type of application tool in which an appropriate nozzle section is provided in the open section of a pipe filled with the adhesive or sealing agent. In another type of application tool, a toothbrush-shaped brush is provided at the nozzle section for smoothing the discharged liquids.
Then, in the case where the adhesive or the like is applied to the threaded surface of the pipe using the first type of application tool, the tube is held so that the nozzle orifice in the nozzle section is opposite the threaded surface, and, maintaining that state, the tube is rotated once while following the threaded surface. In addition, when performing this operation using the second type of applicator tool, the tube and pipe are held parallel while the brush contacts the threaded surface, and, maintaining this state, the brush follows along the threaded surface and is caused to make one circumference.
However, in this type of applicator tool, it is generally necessary to change one's grip on the tool to cause the nozzle orifice in the nozzle section or the brush to face the axial direction of the pipe, during the application, which results in an awkward operation. This is not only troublesome, but a long operating time is required and, in addition, lack of stability of the application position and the amount of the liquid applied are problems.